


蜜桃威士忌

by Lina_17



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lina_17/pseuds/Lina_17
Summary: 率寬/PWP
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, 率寬
Kudos: 6





	蜜桃威士忌

**Author's Note:**

> 率寬/PWP

崔韓率不知道自己下一步該怎麼辦。

就在一分鐘前，被朋友拖來夜店玩的崔韓率已經覺得有些索然無味，正一個人靠著吧檯在喝酒。一個男孩子莫名其妙地走到自己面前，在快要滑落下去的瞬間崔韓率伸手接住了，回頭看了看，發現朋友們都已經不見蹤影，只好自己一個人先扶著這位似乎還有一點朦朧意識的人到包廂的椅子上坐著。

不知名的男孩子長得很清純，雙頰紅通通的，藍白條紋襯衫扎進合身的黑色西裝褲勾勒出腰線和渾圓的翹臀，眼睛看得出來上了淡淡的暖色系眼影，乖順的黑髮和失焦的眼神讓整個人看起來像什麼無害的小動物，雙唇微微顫動似乎是在喃喃自語著。再來一杯蜜桃威士忌，崔韓率低頭把耳朵靠近聽清楚了。  
真的好可愛，崔韓率心想。

過了一陣子可愛的男孩子好像清醒點了，抬起頭，說了什麼因為太吵崔韓率聽不太清楚，男孩把嘴附上他的耳朵，你是大學生嗎，隔著一層震耳欲聾的電子音樂崔韓率聽到男孩甜甜軟軟的聲音。帶著蜜桃酒味的熱氣拂過耳廓，崔韓率  
愣了一下想起朋友們之前給他的告誡，還是點了點頭。  
「你呢，叫什麼」，崔韓率反問男孩，男孩咯咯笑了起來，笑到催韓率都有些擔心他笑岔了氣，但笑完之後還是說了我也是大學生，叫我勝寬吧。

夫勝寬問崔韓率要不要下舞池，崔韓率想了想說自己不喜歡跳舞。夫勝寬聳了聳肩，說那你等我，自己走掉了。崔韓率以為他不會回來了，有點後悔剛剛沒有硬著頭皮下答應，沒想到過了一陣子夫勝寬還真的帶了兩杯酒回來找他。崔韓率喝了一口，是他剛剛說的蜜桃威士忌，沁甜的果香喝起來不會太嗆，不太習慣但崔韓率覺得還不錯喝。夫勝寬喝酒的速度很快，幾乎是用灌的，崔韓率心想這種速度難怪還這麼早就已經那麼醉了。  
看到崔韓率手中的杯子空了，夫勝寬拉住崔韓率的手，「走吧。」

－

崔韓率又不知道該怎麼辦了。

夫勝寬正在浴室洗澡，嘩啦啦的水聲傳了過來，崔韓率覺得有點焦躁，打開手機發現朋友傳來了訊息，是連續幾個擠眉弄眼的表情符號。崔韓率走的時候來不急和他們打聲招呼，現在不知道要回覆什麼，手機也快沒電，決定先把手機丟在一邊。崔韓率拉開床旁邊的櫃子，想確認一下裡面是不是該有的東西都有。  
夫勝寬只裹著白色的浴巾就走出來，崔韓率趕忙關上櫃子，有點不知所措地看著他。夫勝寬把自己包得很緊，頭髮已經吹乾但髮尾還帶著濕氣，柔順的貼在額前，看起來更清純了。夫勝寬看到崔韓率的樣子笑了起來，跳上酒店房間窗戶旁的沙發，叫崔韓率趕快去洗澡。「等你喔」，踏進浴室的時候崔韓率聽到。  
浴室裡還殘留著水蒸氣，崔韓率打開蓮蓬頭往臉上沖，水是剛剛好的溫度，打在臉上一下子讓人清醒了許多。崔韓率想著剛剛夫勝寬的模樣，就像是什麼甜甜軟軟的糯米糕，下面一下子就硬了，用手替自己解決了一次。

崔韓率很緊張，不知道自己會做得好不好，尤其是看到夫勝寬撕開保險套包裝的樣子看起來很熟練。

事實證明大抵每個人的第一次都是遵循著本能走，看到夫勝寬脫掉衣服之後崔韓率完全忘了剛剛自己在糾結什麼，殘存的酒精讓原本的矜持蕩然無存，攬上夫勝寬光滑的背部後把後腦勺壓向自己。  
夫勝寬伸出舌頭在崔韓率嘴裡攪弄交纏著，舌頭搔刮過柔軟的口腔內壁，剛剛才發現也有點意外崔韓率竟然是個純情小處男，但沒關係，憑著這張完美的臉，夫勝寬把手往下握住崔韓率已經硬得發燙的陰莖，嗯，尺寸也很完美。

夫勝寬握著炙熱的性器開始上下抽插，第一次被別人觸碰，崔韓率覺得整間房間的溫度像是突然升高了，崔韓率急促的喘息著，手從夫勝寬的蝴蝶骨滑過背脊，往下摸到隱蔽的穴口，發現已經濕滑黏膩成一片，崔韓率把兩根手指伸進裡面試探，確定是是夫勝寬自己擴張過了。  
夫勝寬和用手扶住崔韓率的陰莖打算自己坐上去，只進去一點就開始哼哼唧唧的叫，夫勝寬不知道竟然會那麼難進去，還是咬緊牙一口氣進到最底。  
夫勝寬長長呻吟了出來，雙腿打開環上崔韓率的肩膀，崔韓率下面被夾得受不了，但看到夫勝寬皺緊的眉頭也不敢動，「很痛嗎」，夫勝寬聽到崔韓率帶著關心的問句笑了出來，搖了搖頭。

適應了之後夫勝寬把手往後在崔韓率的大腿上撐住，開始前後搖動著臀部。崔韓率伸出手覆上夫勝寬的胸揉捏著白嫩的乳肉，然後傾身向前含住乳尖，用舌尖在紅暈上打轉並上下舔舐小巧的花蕊，崔韓率感覺得到夫勝寬因為胸前的刺激下面又夾得更緊了，身子不由自主地往前弓了起來，脖子往後仰呈現出一道優美的弧度，滿臉潮紅的樣子真的很可愛，崔韓率想。  
掌控著抽插節奏的夫勝寬讓每一下都進得很深，頂到敏感點的時候發出了一聲高亢的呻吟，崔韓率照著剛剛那下的角度往上頂，每一下都撞到了敏感點上，酥麻的快感攀爬上每一條神經，受到更大刺激的夫勝寬前面被操到射了出來，點點白濁射到崔韓率的胸肌和腹肌上。  
夫勝寬因為沒有想到自己會射得那麼快，感到不好意思，拿了衛生紙想要擦乾淨，崔韓率停下動作，抓住他的手腕，逕自把頭埋到夫勝寬的肩窩舔舐著。天啊這是什麼小狗狗嗎，夫勝寬揉了揉崔韓率一頭顯眼的白金色頭髮，心裡莫名地湧出一股的憐惜之心。  
但他很快就後悔了，沒過多久崔韓率就把夫勝寬翻過身，雙手環住夫勝寬纖細的腰肢，從肩脥骨一路往下舔，滑過凹墜的腰窩和股溝，在尾椎處停留了許久，舔到下面最隱蔽又脆弱的穴口。  
「那裡...不行」意識到對方要做什麼夫勝寬有些慌亂而掙扎起來，卻因為被緊緊環住的腰部而掙脫不開。  
洞口因為剛剛的一輪衝撞而顯得已經有些紅腫，崔韓率伸出舌尖在皺褶處細細地舔弄，夫勝寬癢的受不了而扭動起來，崔韓率把舌頭伸了進去，靈活又濕熱的舌頭在全身最敏感的部位裡來回抽插攪動，夫勝寬從來沒有過這種經驗，又因為舌頭進不了太深想要更多。  
「快進來」，夫勝寬終於受不了而喊了出來還帶著哭腔，因為把頭埋在枕頭裡而顯德聲音悶悶的，崔韓率把他的頭轉了過來，發現夫勝寬的眼眶微微發紅，崔韓率覺得有些手足無措，不知道自己是不是哪裡弄痛他了。  
「快進來啊」，夫勝寬有點不耐煩的說了一次，但因為帶著鼻音又甜甜軟軟的尾音所以聽起來像是在撒嬌。崔韓率怕夫勝寬等一下跪著太久會累，又從床頭拖了一只枕頭墊在他的肚子下面，這才ㄧ邊用手揉捏著綿軟的臀部一邊慢慢的進入。

後入的姿勢又插得更深了，酒店的房間隔音很好，夫勝寬肆無忌憚地發出浪叫，口中還說著快一點，崔韓率聽到又更賣力地衝撞了起來，雙手伸到夫勝寬的胸前摩挲著挺立著的乳粒，夫勝寬聽到崔韓率的喘息越來越急促，氣息噴在自己光裸著的背部燙得像是能灼傷，前面後面敏感點的雙重刺激下很快地就到了，內壁收縮起來攪得很緊。  
看不到夫勝寬高潮的表情讓崔韓率有些不滿，把夫勝寬的臉轉過來，用指腹在柔軟的嘴唇上摩娑，夫勝寬把手指含進嘴裡吸吮，色情的用舌頭上下舔弄。崔韓率看到夫勝寬全身都已經染上帶著情慾的紅，整個人像顆熟透的水蜜桃嬌嫩欲滴。  
崔韓率輕輕地用齒尖啃咬著夫勝寬的唇瓣，下面的抽插也沒有停下來，性器每一下都到了最深處，淫靡的水聲啪嗒啪嗒的在房間內響著，快感如同潮水淹沒過神經。  
夫勝寬覺得自己的雙腿已經開始發軟，失去支撐的背部因此向下凹陷形成一道漂亮的弧度，看到眼前的景色讓崔韓率覺得自己快要射了，長時間的交媾讓夫勝寬又再一次達到頂峰，緊緻的甬道突然用力地夾了一下就讓崔韓率交代了出來。

崔韓率抱著夫勝寬倒在柔軟的床上，高潮後的餘韻還沒有褪去，呼吸聲喘漸漸喘勻，夫勝寬躺了一陣子，想著差不多也該走了，搖了搖崔韓率發現對方已經睡著了。崔韓率的手臂環得有些緊，夫勝寬用了點力才掙開，走到浴室稍微清理了一下自己，因為有戴套所以只有稍微拿蓮蓬頭沖洗一下身體。原本就喝的不多也不是容易醉的人，過了那麼久酒也應該醒了，夫勝寬卻覺得自己像是現在才開始有了醉意。

醒來之後崔韓率發現旁邊已經沒人了，下床把房間整個翻了一遍，也沒發現留下來什麼紙條或東西，崔韓率雖然本來就沒有抱著什麼心態，但心裡還是覺得有些空落落的。

好好休息了一天之之後，崔韓率還是覺得提不太起勁，週一無精打采的到了公司，一踏進辦公室就聽到同事們正在議論紛紛著什麼，崔韓率對他們談論的話題一向不感興趣，把電腦和資料拿好就去會議室了。

「為大家介紹一下，這是新來的組長，夫勝寬。」崔韓率猛然抬起頭，看到前天遇到的那位清純男學生正穿著筆挺的西裝，走到會議室的台上。


End file.
